


Рождество. Перезагрузка

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: волею случая и Дамблдора Гарри Поттер попадает на необычное рождество.Слешерам и гетникам читать осторожно, канонистам, обоснуйшикам и дженовикам вообще лучше не читать.





	1. Chapter 1

– Мистер Поттер, вас хочет видеть директор, – Северус Снейп как всегда появился за спиной так внезапно, что Гарри поперхнулся.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с тревогой и сочувствием. Действительно, ждать чего-то хорошего от вызова в кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора в рождественские каникулы не приходилось. Гарри каждый год проводил эти дни в Хогвартсе и хорошо знал, что директор предпочитает появляться только на завтраках и ужинах, одаряя всех ободряющими улыбками и добродушными шутками.

– Поттер, ваш несчастный разум уже оправился от новости и готов передать необходимые импульсы конечностям? – обманчиво ласково спросил Снейп. – Или вы никак не можете расстаться с овсянкой, на которую так таращитесь?

Гарри поморщился и крепко сжал зубы, чтобы дерзкий ответ случайно не вырвался наружу. Лишаться баллов еще и в каникулы он был не намерен.

Так же молча он встал и пошел за Снейпом, который, похоже, куда-то очень торопился: Гарри приходилось почти переходить на бег, чтобы не отстать от него.

– Лакричные тянучки, – выкрикнул Северус Снейп на бегу. – Поттер, передайте директору, что я уехал.

Гарри кивнул, но увидеть его кивок могла разве что горгулья, со скрипом повернувшаяся в ответ на пароль. Снейп буквально испарился в воздухе.

Директор уже ждал его.

– Гарри, мой мальчик, – широко улыбнулся он, когда Гарри осторожно просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь. – Ты проходи, проходи.

Гарри вошел и тут заметил, что они в кабинете директора не одни. Кроме феникса, словно статуя застывшего на жердочке, здесь был еще необычный гость.

– Зд-здравствуйте, – немного заикаясь произнес Гарри.

А что еще он должен был сказать, чтобы не выглядеть совершенным хамом в глазах сидящей в кресле у стола миссис Нарциссы Малфой?

– Гарри Поттер, – слегка наклонила вбок голову Нарцисса.

– У нас с миссис Малфой довольно непростое предложение к тебе, мой мальчик, – Альбус Дамблдор поспешно призвал к столу еще одно кресло. – Ты, разумеется, можешь отказаться…

– Я слушаю, директор, – произнес Гарри, садясь на краешек кресла.

«Можешь отказаться. Разумеется, – подумал он. – Никто не сомневается даже. То-то хорьковская мать так насмешливо смотрит. Надеется, небось, что откажусь».

Про себя Гарри решил, что сделает всё, чтобы назло этой самодовольной гадине не посрамить имя своего факультета.

– Чаю, Гарри? Нет? Ах да, сейчас же завтрак, – Дамблдор добродушно покачал головой. – Нарцисса, вам?

Нарцисса Малфой тоже покачала головой, глаза её блеснули.

– Ну, значит, сразу перейдем к делу, – Дамблдор отставил налитый для себя чай. Лицо его неуловимо изменилось, из расслабленного становясь сосредоточенным. – Дело в том, что нам, Гарри, мало знать наших врагов по именам и званиям в Министерстве… – Гарри, неотрывно наблюдавший за Нарциссой, заметил, что при этих словах она поморщилась. – При встрече с ними всё равно возникает элемент неожиданности, так как мы совсем не знаем их сути. К сожалению, миссис Малфой, решившая с нами сотрудничать, не может нам помочь в этом тонком деле, потому как то, что важно для нас, для неё может пройти незамеченным в силу своей обыденности.

– А почему миссис Малфой вообще решила сотрудничать с нами? – переводя взгляд на Дамблдора, спросил Гарри.

– Гарантии, – весело ответил Дамблдор, выуживая из вазочки печенье. – Правда, миссис Малфой?

– Да, – нехотя ответила Нарцисса. – Я участвую в этом предприятии одна, без согласия сына и мужа, но в случае… в случае вашей победы гарантии жизни и свободы должны распространяться на всё семейство Малфоев.

– Недурно, правда, Гарри? – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Миссис Малфой – умная женщина, мы же, в свою очередь, должны выжать максимум из этого сотрудничества. А поэтому, как ни прискорбно, на сегодняшний праздник в Малфой-мэноре отправиться придется именно тебе, Гарри.

Гари почувствовал, что нить разговора ускользнула от него, а события напротив, ускорились. Какой праздник? Какой Малфой-мэнор?

– К-какой праздник? – выдавил он из себя, чтобы не молчать и не хлопать глазами под ставшим снова насмешливым взглядом Нарциссы Малфой.

– Ты согласен, Гарри? – обрадовался Дамблдор. – Про праздник объяснит Нарцисса, именно с ней вам предстоит меняться внешностью. Нарцисса останется в Хогвартсе, что станет нашими дополнительными гарантиями отсутствия здесь подвоха. Не хмурьтесь, душечка, я не желаю вам зла, но Гарри мне дорог, как и все ученики, поэтому я обязан максимально обеспечить его безопасность. А теперь я выйду, пожалуй – разбирайтесь тут. Зелье и гранулы на столе, как я и говорил.

Дамблдор очень проворно поднялся и вышел из кабинета, плотно прикрыв дверь.

– Миссис Малфой, – набрав полную грудь воздуха, выдохнул Гарри.

– Мистер Поттер, – прищурилась Нарцисса, поднимаясь с кресла.

Гарри тоже встал. Нарцисса оказалась лишь на пару дюймов выше его, но всё же смотрела сверху вниз.

– Директор раздобыл довольно редкие гранулы, которые продлевают действие Оборотного зелья. Более того, разом снять действие зелья можно лишь выпив воды с этими же гранулами. Не спешите только набить ими карманы, они все сосчитаны, – усмехнулась Нарцисса, следя за его взглядом.

Гарри хотел было возмутиться, но неожиданно понял, что в голосе Нарциссы звучит сожаление. Вероятно, она и сама была бы не прочь набить карманы этими гранулами. От этой мысли ему стало смешно – и немного легче.

– А теперь очень коротко о том, что сегодня будет в Малфой-мэноре, – Нарцисса скинула мантию и осталась в красивом платье с кринолином. – Сегодня, в канун Нового года, когда все празднуют именно это, у нас будет Рождество. Не удивляйтесь, мистер Поттер, – она начала расстегивать крючки на платье в районе декольте. – Именно сегодня день рождения Темного Лорда, а ему нравится праздновать этот день с размахом, как остальные люди празднуют обычное Рождество. Да помогите же, – она повернулась к Гарри спиной, когда не смогла дотянуться до шнуровки.

– А зачем… зачем вы прямо тут сейчас раздеваетесь? – спросил Гарри, послушно ослабляя шнуровку.

– Мистер Поттер, а я хочу спросить, почему _вы_ до сих пор не раздеваетесь, – хмыкнула Нарцисса, возясь с крючками, соединяющими верхнюю юбку с корсетом. – Вы рассчитываете что-то скрыть от меня за те тридцать шесть часов, на которые мы обменяемся внешностью?

Тяжелая юбка наконец-то сдалась и рухнула к её ногам. Нажав ладонями на верхние жесткие края, Нарцисса спустила распущенный корсет до бедер и довольно ловко вынырнула из него, оставаясь в сорочке и нижней юбке.

Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, как снять мантию и начать расстегивать рубашку.

– В Малфой-мэноре просто хлопните два раза в ладоши, находясь в любой комнате с большим зеркалом, – продолжила Нарцисса, избавляясь и от нижней юбки, – и Нелли – это моя домовичка – принесет любое платье, переоденет – даже глазом моргнуть не успеете. Это тут приходится мучиться.

– Расскажите мне лучше, как не провалиться на этом празднике, – пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь за вопросом скрыть смущение.

– Очень просто, – ответила Нарцисса, вытаскивая из волос одну за другой кучу заколок. Волна светло-русых локонов накрыла её обнаженные плечи. – С Темным Лордом не говорить, пока он что-то не спросит. При разговоре с ним смотреть в пол. Вообще говорить поменьше – я обычно беседую только с Люциусом, Северусом, Белл и иногда с её мужем. Остальным – слишком много чести. Если видишь, что несешь что-то не то – закатываешь глаза, берешься за виски и жалобно так говоришь «Простите, на убывающую луну я сама не своя». Главное не крикнуть на весь зал «Я – Гарри Поттер», а со всем остальным это отлично помогает. Фразу запомнил?

– Запомнил, – Гарри снял брюки и уткнулся взглядом в дырку на кончике носка. На Нарциссу, избавившуюся от сорочки и стоящую теперь в короткий панталонах и чулках он смотреть не хотел. – Я понял вас, миссис Малфой. Джинни тоже упоминала какие-то фазы Луны, когда зачаровала Симуса так, что у него ослиные уши выросли.

– Джиневра Уизли? – переспросила Нарцисса, стягивая чулки. – Твоя девушка, у меня верная информация?

– Да, – нехотя согласился Гарри, снимая носки и оставаясь в одних трусах.

– А насколько именно она твоя девушка? То есть, мне ведь тоже что-то нужно делать, чтобы не провалиться здесь, в Хогвартсе, – Нарцисса перешагнула сброшенные панталоны и подошла к столу, разливая Оборотное зелье по чашкам, которые Дамблдор поставил для чая.

– Ну, – смутился Гарри, снимая очки. Силуэт Нарциссы лишь смутно белел у стола, если смотреть вот так, напротив света из окна – и можно больше не изучать узоры на ковре в кабинете директора. – Мы с ней целовались…

– Целовались, – хмыкнула Нарцисса. – То есть, не на регулярной основе? Это радует. А что-то большее? Может, с кем-то другим, с Грейнджер, например?

– Гермиона мне просто друг! – с жаром возмутился Гарри, подходя к столу и беря протянутую ему чашку. Чашки были очень симпатичной оранжево-золотистой расцветки, словно маленькие тыквы, и такие же пузатые. А рассматривать их можно было до бесконечности, лишь бы только не смотреть на обнаженную грудь Нарциссы, стоявшей на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Даже ближе, но проверять Гарри не спешил.

– Извини, что нарушаю равновесие твоего хрупкого внутреннего мира, – Нарцисса аккуратно опустила в свою чашку волос Гарри, а в его – свой. – Но мне всё-таки совсем не улыбается оказаться раскрытой твоими безумными друзьями. Я совершенно случайно владею информацией о том, как вы разгромили отдел Тайн.

– Зовите их всех по именам, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Не морщитесь при виде Гермионы. Но в библиотеку с ней не ходите – она там находится почти постоянно. Гермиона относится к тем, кто может раскусить практически кого угодно. Не заступайтесь за Малф… за Драко. Вот и всё. На самом деле, сейчас каникулы – можно просто просидеть весь день у окна или в углу гостиной с «Квиддичем сквозь века» – никто и не заметит. А если что-то пойдет не так, то прижмите руку к шраму и скажите, что вы опять не высыпаетесь – и все от вас отстанут.

– А мы чем-то похожи, Гарри Поттер, – заметила Нарцисса и легонько коснулась своей чашкой его. – За наше здоровье.

– За здоровье, – машинально повторил Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли что-то, что Нарциссе нужно знать о нем обязательно. Так ничего и не вспомнив, он мужественно проглотил зелье.

– И было бы чего стесняться, – фыркнула Нарцисса через пару мгновений голосом Гарри. – Поверь моему опыту, всё достаточно неплохо.

Гарри, обретя отличное зрение миссис Малфой, смотрел теперь на обнаженного себя, с интересом уставившегося вниз. Тут же ему пришлось убедиться, что тонкая кожа блондинов способна совершенно возмутительным образом гореть от смущения.

– Снимай уже трусы и отдай мне, – вздохнула Нарцисса. – Ох уж эти мужчины…


	2. Chapter 2

– Шаги делай поменьше, лучше вообще не бегай, – быстро одевшись, Нарцисса из-за всех сил пыталась затянуть корсет на Гарри. – Спускаясь по лестнице, придерживай обе юбки чуть выше туфель, иначе можешь наступить на подол.

– Мне уже дышать нечем, – просипел Гарри.

– Потерпи. Да, сейчас мало кто из магов носит корсеты, но нужно соответствовать… так что терпи, – Нарцисса уперлась локтями в спину Гарри и с силой натянула шнуровку. – Вот так. Палочку мою береги. К Макнейеру не подходи, от него жутко воняет, и он может попытаться обнять или что похуже. Ступефаем в данном случае пользуйся свободно. Обнимать меня может только Люциус, но шансов, что он вдруг решит это сделать, не особенно много. Ну Белл еще… Да, я знаю про твои разногласия с Белл, но не лезь к ней. Если она тебя раскусит… Я не знаю, что для неё важнее – семья или Темный Лорд, но позволь оставить проверку этого мне лично. Пока она считает тебя мной, она за тебя сожрет практически любого, кто будет на празднике, и косточек не выплюнет.

– Я выдержу, – пообещал Гарри, пытаясь научиться дышать не полной грудью.

– Постарайся ничего на празднике не пить, – продолжала Нарцисса, усаживая Гарри в кресло и начиная колдовать над его волосами, периодически откладывая палочку и вставляя заколки руками. Гарри и не подозревал, что его руки могут быть такими нежными и ловкими. – И ешь поменьше. Иначе станет дурно из-за корсета. Сладкая вода, немного фруктов – этого хватит. Проголодаешься – ночью можешь уйти в спальню и вызвать домовичку, она принесет бутербродов.

– Не соглашайтесь летать с Роном, – подумав, вставил Гарри. – Лучше дайте ему мою метлу – он обожает на ней летать.

– Поняла, – кивнула Нарцисса и продолжила. – С лицом всё просто – в одной из потайных сумочек – чувствуешь их в районе бедер с внутренней стороны складок верхней юбки? – есть пуховка. Она только для моего лица – пудришься, и восстанавливается весь макияж. Там же и портключ до Хогсмида – в виде кольца с изумрудом, и портключ до Малфой-мэнора – жемчужный браслет. Касаешься застежки – и переносишься к воротам.

– Ясно, – хрипло произнес Гарри. – Спасибо, миссис Малфой. И это… вы… тоже берегите себя.

– Береги мою внешность и репутацию, Гарри Поттер, – усмехнулась Нарцисса. – Не вздумай наставить татуировок или потерять руку или ногу. Я не уверена, что это потом не скажется на отношении ко мне. И не сразу отправляйся в Малфой-мэнор. Сначала пройдись по магазинам. В Хогсмиде или на Диагон-аллее. У Малфоев неограниченный кредит. Вам же нужно объяснить свое долгое отсутствие, миссис Малфой. Драгоценности, одежду, туфли…

– До свидания, мистер Поттер, – голос Гарри больше не был хриплым. Он снова звучал с мелодичной ленцой. – Передайте директору, что я ушел… ушла. Да, профессор Снейп тоже куда-то ушел, – спохватился он.

– Привет носатому, – ухмыльнулся Гарри Поттер и глаза его весело блеснули из-под очков. – Не давайте ему пить белого вина. До свидания, миссис Малфой.

Гарри вышел в коридор, пытаясь приноровиться разом ко всему – к корсету, юбкам, неудобным туфлям… И это посередине зимы! Ему стало жалко своих ног, и он твердо решил первым делом купить нормальные теплые ботинки. Такие как, например, носила Чжоу. Они были красивыми и удобными.

Но к его удивлению на улице тоненькие туфельки внезапно выросли, плотно обхватывая ногу до щиколотки, и стали заметно теплее.

«Маги», – пробормотал Гарри и, надвинув на лицо капюшон, заторопился к границам школы. Ему вовсе не хотелось столкнуться со своим якобы сыном или еще с кем-то из школьников. Конечно, в каникулы их в Хогвартсе оставалось немного, и большинство оставшихся были семикурсниками, которые готовились к Тритонам, но рисковать не хотелось.

За воротами школы он сразу аппарировал в Лондон и направился на Диагон-аллею.

«Неограниченный кредит, миссис Малфой, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Не могу не побаловать вас, уважаемая Нарцисса».

Гарри постарался не задумываться о том, что в первую очередь он оттягивает свое появление в Малфой-мэноре. А еще он ни разу не был один на Диагон-аллее, да еще и с «неограниченным кредитом».

Поэтому до обеда в этот зимний предновогодний день Нарцисса Малфой приобрела самый дорогих золоченых орешков – «Когда еще можно наесться золота и не бояться за свои зубы и желудок», рубиновое колье – «Мне не пойдет – отдам Беллатрикс, Нарцисса сказала её любить. Вот пусть этим колье удавится», целый ворох самого современного для магического мира женского белья – «Миссис Малфой, с такими панталонами нет ничего странного, что муж вас не обнимает», пару флаконов духов – «Говорят, что только что из Парижа – врут, наверное» и три пары разных баночек с кремами.

Туфли Гарри купил только одни – они его пленили в витрине еще давным-давно, летом, когда он как-то проходил мимо. На совершенно невыносимом каблуке, черные с острым носком – они абсолютно не подходили Нарциссе, но не купить их было выше сил Гарри.

Под конец он вернулся в ювелирную лавку и приобрел пару рубиновых запонок в подарок имениннику. Чувствовал он себя, покупая подарок своему злейшему врагу, ужасно глупо, хотя нельзя было не признать, что рубины отлично сочетались бы с глазами Волдеморта. Когда подарок уже заворачивали, Гарри вспомнил, что Волдеморт не носит рубашек и вообще не выносит похожей на маггловскую одежды.

«Ну и будет как дурак без подарка, – решил Гарри. – А мне позволительно и не подумать об этом, я же женщина, в конце концов».

Быть Нарциссой Малфой казалось всё увлекательнее.

С пакетами, полными покупок, Гарри аппарировал к Малфой-мэнору. В саду было пустынно, но стоило Гарри коснуться ворот, как возле них вырос Люциус Малфой.

– Цисса, что случилось? – встревожено спросил он. – Куда ты пропала и… и почему ты сама несешь все эти пакеты? Ты не могла вызвать домовика?

Гарри растеряно растянул губы в улыбку.

– Так рождественские покупки же, – он похлопал ресницами, как всегда делала Джинни, пытаясь выпросить у близнецов скидку в их магазине «Умников Уизли». Джинни это помогало редко, но у Гарри не было выбора. – Это же так романтично – самой делать покупки. Хотя бы раз в год, – добавил он с горечью.

– Конечно, дорогая, – оторопело согласился Люциус. – Давай помогу, – он вытащил палочку и отлевитировал все пакеты к дверям замка, где они и застыли в воздухе в ожидании четы Малфоев.  
Гарри сумел сдержаться, и его рука не дрогнула, когда Люциус Малфой взял её в свою. Последний раз их пальцы соприкасались в Министерстве при крайне неприятных событиях.

– Что-то всё-таки случилось, Цисса? – ровно спросил Люциус, открывая дверь перед Гарри и его пакетами.

– Замерзла, наверное, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Сейчас выпью горячего чаю и буду как новенькая.

Люциус что-то хмыкнул под нос, но руки его не выпустил до самой спальни. Гарри в какой-то степени был даже рад, что ему не пришлось бродить словно привидение по всему Малфой-мэнору.

В спальне он свалил пакеты на кровать и вызвал хлопком домовика.

– Грогу хозяйке, – бросил он отрывисто.

– Может, лучше чаю? – неуверенно начал Гарри.

– Цисса, через несколько часов начнется празднование. Ты же не хочешь иметь бледный вид? – возразил Люциус.

Пока Гарри мелкими глотками пил горячий ароматный грог, Малфой тростью разворошил пакеты.

– Орешки? – голос Люциуса дрогнул. Гарри замер: неужели уже провал? – Цисса, ты помнишь, что я люблю эти орешки? Спасибо, милая! – и с этими словами Люциус Малфой запросто изъял вожделенную Гарри сладость.

– Да не за что, любимый, – пробормотал Гарри, думая про себя: «Ты теперь еще туфли забери, извращенец проклятый».

– О, какое белье! – Люциус подцепил тростью тоненькие полупрозрачные трусики. – Цисса?!

– Ну Рождество же, – только и сумел ответить Гарри, краснея до корней волос.

– И правда, – растерянно согласился Люциус. – Рождество.

Он подошел к Гарри, который уже поставил пустую чашку из-под грога на туалетный столик, и взял его за руку.

– Надень сегодня бледно-голубое платье с золотистыми разводами, – попросил Люциус, не выпуская руки Гарри. – И те сапфиры, что были на тебе на свадьбе Гойлов, хорошо?

– Конечно, – пробормотал Гарри, молясь, чтобы домовичка Нелли разбиралась во всех  
этих вещах.

Люциус пододвинулся к нему почти вплотную. Из-за корсета было тяжело дышать, в голове шумело – наверное, от выпитого после мороза грога. И Гарри неожиданно показалось, что вовсе не обязательно использовать отговорку про голову и отворачиваться, ведь вполне может быть, что он женится на Джинни и в его воспоминаниях останутся лишь мокрые от слез поцелуи с Чжоу и слишком слюнявые – с Джинни. А еще, может, его убьет Волдеморт… или даже Люциус Малфой…

Прямо сегодня, на этом непонятном рождестве Волдеморта. Раскроет его и убьет…

Мысли вертелись как в карусели. Похоже, грог был слишком крепким для Гарри, иначе чем еще можно объяснить то, что, когда Люциус Малфой потянулся поцеловать свою жену, Гарри Поттер позволил ему сделать это.


	3. Chapter 3

Поцелуй вышел не похожим ни на один из тех, которые до этого были у Гарри. Он вовсе не был слюнявым – «Это потому, что, в отличие от Джинни, Люциус Малфой не целовался с Дином Томасом, способным научить только таким слюнявым поцелуям», – подумал Гарри. И он был куда более страстным, чем Гарри ожидал от долго живущей вместе семейной пары, и он был… властным.

Гарри показалось, что у него во рту не осталось ни одного места, не исследованного языком Люциуса, и по ощущениям это было далеко не так противно, как звучало.

– Гм, – наконец сказал Люциус, отрываясь от губ Гарри. – Я пойду… милая. Жду тебя внизу, многие гости уже явились. Надо их развлекать… Северус Снейп прибыл из Хогвартса… – он почему-то выжидающе замолчал.

– Да-да, – рассеянно кивнул Гарри, облизывая губы. – Я сейчас переоденусь и спущусь.

«Какие гости, какой Северус Снейп? – вопил его внутренний голос. – У тебя тут жена, золотые орешки и кружевные трусики, которые жене совершенно точно стоит надеть, чтобы избавиться от этих повлажневших панталон. Жена будет снимать панталоны, а он там будет гостей развлекать!»

Гарри проигнорировал сошедший с ума – от грога, не иначе, – внутренний голос и еще раз улыбнулся Люциусу Малфою.

Люциус коротко кивнул ему и вышел из спальни.

Оставшись один, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к зеркалу.

– Ну и что это было, ребята? – спросил он.

«Без понятия, но не рассказывай мне подробности», – скривился воображаемый Рон.

«Ты должен разведать, какие они дома, а разве сейчас это было не обычное для дома поведение Малфоя?» – сжалилась воображаемая Гермиона.

Гарри рассеянно удивился тому, что воображаемая Гермиона куда добрее к нему, чем настоящая, и хлопнул в ладоши.

В то же мгновение рядом появилась домовичка, дряхлость которой граничила с её же уродливостью.

– Да, госпожа? – хрипло проговорила она.

– Переодеть меня в бледно-голубое с золотистыми разводами платье, – властно приказал Гарри. – Сапфиры, которые я надевала на свадьбу Гойлов… и не шнуруй так сильно, ладно? – почти просительно добавил он.

Стоило признать, что домовичка справилась с одеванием куда быстрее и лучше Нарциссы, и при этом Гарри практически не пришлось прилагать никаких усилий. Против своей воли он подумал, что, вероятно, использование домовиков для одевания вполне обосновано, особенно в холодные темные утренние часы зимой, когда хочется спать и есть, а вовсе не путаться во всех этих слоях одежды.

А так, представил он, досыпаешь, пока домовик натягивает на тебя брюки, рубашку и мантию...

Воображаемая Гермиона укоризненно покачала головой и исчезла.

– Готово, госпожа, – возвестила домовичка. – Госпожа прекрасна, – добавила она с поклоном.

Гарри посмотрел в зеркало и был вынужден согласиться с домовичкой. Нарцисса выглядела чудесно, а уж для своих лет... Хотелось бы Гарри так хорошо выглядеть в её возрасте. Ну, то есть, грудь и такую попу он бы не хотел, но вот всё остальное…

«Кстати, странно, что ты до сих пор не нашел времени как следует ощупать эту грудь и попу, – обвиняющим тоном заметил воображаемый Рон. – Если бы мне представилась такая возможность, я бы…»

Гарри хмыкнул. Он представил, что было бы, если бы внешностью с Нарциссой Малфой поменялся Рон – он бы разделся перед зеркалом и минут пятнадцать бы водил руками по телу. Ну а поцелуй Люциуса вполне мог вызвать у его храброго друга настоящую истерику.

– Нелли может сделать что-то еще для госпожи? – проскрипела домовичка.

Гарри вздрогнул.

– Нет, не нужно, – ответил он. – Ты можешь идти, – добавил он.

Домовичка с тихим хлопком исчезла.

А Гарри ничего не оставалось, как спуститься к гостям. Приготовления к празднику шли полным ходом, строгий мраморный обеденный зал Малфой-мэнора утопал в мишуре, рождественских венках и парящих в воздухе звездах.

У лестницы Гарри первым делом столкнулся с Беллатрикс.

– Цисси, ты не хочешь помочь мне с этой гирляндой? – спросила миссис Лестрейндж, совсем запутавшаяся в чем-то похожем на цепочку из завязанных морскими узлами серебристых змеек.

Несмотря на всю свою ненависть к Беллатрикс, Гарри сумел сдержаться и улыбнуться ей.

– Белл, у меня для тебя подарок, – ласково произнес он, выуживая рубиновое колье. – Ты будешь неотразима на этом празднике.

И он поспешил дальше, оставив Беллатрикс выпутываться из гирлянды уже с руками, занятыми колье.

– Нарцисса? – от стены отделился Северус Снейп, который, пока стоял там неподвижно, был почти неразличим.

«Вот умеет человек избегать работы, ничего не скажешь, – с издевкой подумал Гарри. – Прикинулся элементом декора и не отсвечивает».

– Да, Северус? – ответил он вслух.

– Я только что из Хогвартса, – произнес Снейп.

«А соплохвосты идут на запад», – так и подмывало ответить Гарри, но он сдержался.

Какое ему вообще дело до того, что профессор Снейп только что из Хогвартса! Тем более что это не так – Гарри своими глазами видел, как зельевар унесся из школы ранним утром. Разве что он тоже потратил кучу времени на покупки.

Против своей воли он представил декана Слизерина за такими же покупками, что и у него. Мгновенно нарисовавшаяся картинка со Снейпом, с кислым лицом выбирающим женское белье, чуть не заставила Гарри расхохотаться. Изо всех сил он постарался не засмеяться, но улыбка сама собой прорывалась на лицо.

– Нарцисса, что с тобой? – встревожился Снейп. – Ты не спросишь меня, как там Драко?

– Действительно! – ахнул Гарри. – Как там мой малютка?

– С ним всё нормально, – осторожно произнес Северус, продолжая сверлить Гарри глазами. – Но почему ты сразу не спросила?

– Северус, я уверена, что ты первым делом сообщил бы мне, если бы что-то случилось, – возразил Гарри. – Ты же знаешь, я тебе доверяю, – и он нежно похлопал окаменевшего Снейпа по руке.

Наконец, кивнув еще трем или четырем малознакомым рожам – лицами их назвать можно было с трудом, а воспоминания о том, где и как происходила предыдущая встреча с ними, и вовсе не добавляли никому очарования, – Гарри нашел Люциуса.

– Северус говорит, что у Драко всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Гарри Малфою, беря его за руку.

– Да, это радует, – кивнул ему Люциус.

Сознание Гарри затопила странная эйфория от понимания того, что ничего плохого с ним в этот праздник не случится. Возможно, дело было в гроге, а может, в том, что кругом было действительно красиво, крошечные снежинки падали с потолка и, не долетая до кожи, таяли, оставляя в воздухе тонкий запах полыни и хвои.

А может, виной и вовсе был Люциус Малфой, который смотрел на него с такой нежностью и обожанием, что Гарри становилось неловко.

«Салазар подери Дамблдора, – ругался он про себя. – Ну зачем мне было видеть его в домашней обстановке? Как я теперь смогу его убить, если понадобится? Когда он смотрит на меня с такой любовью… точнее, не на меня, а на Нарциссу… хм… и её же он сейчас трогает за попу».

– Тебе не кажется, – промурлыкал Люциус на ухо Гарри, прижимая его к себе, – что домовики и эти обормоты сами справятся с украшением зала? А до прибытия Лорда есть еще больше часа, так может…

Гарри понял, что пришло самое время воспользоваться фразой о больной голове. Но он медлил.

«Это может вызвать подозрения, – героически убеждал он себя. – И потом, наверняка Малфой лишь с виду такой элегантный, утонченный и нежный, а его гнусная сущность открывается за дверями спальни. И бедная Нарцисса Малфой баррикадирует вход в свою комнату, чтобы не попадать лишний раз в лапы этого чудовища. И это значит, что, вероятно, именно этот опыт, который мне придется приобрести, позволит мне избавиться от очарования Люциуса Малфоя, а когда понадобиться – даже убить его».

– Ну так что? – прошептал Люциус и не подозревая о тех кровожадных мыслях, которые бродили в этот момент в голове его спутницы. – Пойдем?

Гарри снова подумал о спасении мира, а еще о том, что ему, возможно, никогда не придется испытать эти ощущения, если он умрет до окончания школы, и кивнул.

Люциус вел его каким-то излишне извилистым коридором, обнимая за талию, а Гарри размышлял, насколько велики шансы увидеть в конце пути кнуты и ремни. Должна же у Люциуса Малфоя быть личная тайна, которая бы вызывала дрожь у всех нормальных людей?

Причисляя себя к людям нормальным, Гарри, тем не менее, был вынужден признать, что эти мысли если и вызывали в нем дрожь, то никак не дрожь страха или омерзения.

– Наша самая запущенная комната для гостей, – зачем-то сообщил Люциус, пропуская Гарри вперед.

Они оказались в крохотной спаленке, где почти всё место занимала большая кровать без балдахина, в углу ютилось роскошное массивное трюмо, почти вонзаясь своим краем в ложе, а напротив виднелась дверь в ванную комнату. Вот и всё.

Гарри стало жутко.

Но прежде чем он успел истошно завопить, что голова болит всё сильнее, Люциус неслышно закрыл дверь, обнял его сзади и поцеловал в шею.

И Гарри решил подождать. В конце концов, никогда не поздно остановиться, ведь он же сейчас не пленник, а играет роль законной супруги. Никто же не станет принуждать законную супругу…

Дальнейшие мысли Гарри были отрывисты и невнятны.

Он успел подумать о том, что домовичке опять придется затягивать корсет, но зато теперь он может дышать. И о том, что ему даже в голову не приходило, что нежные поглаживания некоторых мест на его коже могут быть настолько потрясающими. Или, может, они такие потрясающие для Нарциссы, а вовсе не для него.

Гарри на какое-то мгновение даже решил, что провалился как шпион, потому что не могла холодная миссис Нарцисса Малфой издавать такие стоны. Но подумать как следует он не успел, потому что все мысли пропали.

– Ты великолепна, – голос Люциуса вернул его в реальность, и Гарри даже показалось, что голос этот звучит виновато. – Я тебя обожаю, но… осталось четверть часа до начала.

– Кхм, – Гарри безумно хотел пить, а еще спать и просто некоторое время оставаться в том небытии, откуда его только что так бесцеремонно вытащили, но в таких случаях его мнением всегда интересовались в последнюю очередь. – Ты иди, я… я скоро подойду.

Когда дверь за Малфоем закрылась, Гарри задумчиво обозрел беспорядок на кровати.

Кажется, несмотря на Оборотное зелье, он всё-таки лишился девственности, и куда раньше многих своих однокурсников. Это плюс.

Это было с мужчиной. М-да… Гарри потянулся за трусиками. Это несомненный минус.

Ему понравилось, даже очень. Ну… в какой-то степени это плюс.

Это был Люциус Малфой, Упивающийся Смертью и отец его школьного недруга. Это минус.

Но… но ему очень понравилось.

Гарри вздохнул и хлопнул в ладоши.

– Нелли, мне нужно очень быстро все привести в порядок, – повелительно сказал он домовичке.

А еще Люциус Малфой занимался любовью со своей женой, Нарциссой Малфой, это её тело так возбуждало его, это на неё он смотрел с обожанием и её кожу целовал.

Минус. Минус. Минус.


	4. Chapter 4

Садясь на свое место между Люциусом и Беллатрикс, Гарри с удовольствием заметил, что миссис Лестрейндж нацепила подаренное колье. Оно и правда чудесно гармонировало с глазами Волдеморта, сидящего во главе стола, так что Поттер даже пожалел, что отказался от идеи подарить запонки.

Впрочем, похоже, никто имениннику дарить подарки за столом не собирался. Груда коробок с серебристо-черными или и вовсе траурными ленточками лежала позади высокого кресла Лорда.

На столе не было ничего, кроме пустых бокалов и бутылок с горячительными напитками.

«Мы с Люциусом что, настолько экономные? – успел подумать Гарри, но тут понял, что Волдеморт просто собирается сказать речь. – Ну что же это такое, в Хогвартсе еды не дадут, пока Дамблдор речь не произнесет, и здесь то же самое», – расстроился Гарри, внезапно осознав, что завтрак в Хогвартсе был давно, да и его доесть не удалось из-за вредного Снейпа.

– Совсем уже скоро, – низким голосом начал Волдеморт, отвлекая Гарри от мыслей, – этот день все будут праздновать как день, когда родился повелитель. Повелитель жизни и смерти, который никогда не умрет. Их будут тысячи и миллионы, тех, кто будет праздновать этот день, но вы, мои верные слуги, в этом списке будете на первых местах…

Он говорил что-то еще, но Гарри воспользовался возможностью по-женски опустить глаза и углубился в свои мысли.

«Получается, всё это – ради дня рождения?! – размышлял он. – Маленький Том Риддл хотел, чтобы его день рождения праздновался, так, что ли? И теперь упивается не столько вечной жизнью, сколько тем, что два десятка неряшливо одетых и дурно пахнущих людей ловят каждое его слово?»

Легкое прикосновение к ноге оторвало Гарри от мыслей и заставило задуматься о том, что вряд ли совсем уж все слушают так внимательно, как ему показалось.

«Или это Нагини, – лениво подумал Гарри, удерживая себя от попытки заглянуть под стол. Вместо этого он посмотрел на всё еще говорящего Волдеморта и заметил, что змея свернулась вокруг его шеи словно гигантский воротник. – Не Нагини».

Гарри посмотрел перед собой – прямо напротив него сидел Северус Снейп. И, если доверять своим ощущением, именно его нога сейчас поглаживала ногу Гарри, забираясь под мантию и верхнюю юбку.

«Вот и посылай таких шпионить, – подумал Гарри. – А они, вместо того, чтобы слушать, на чужих жен руки распускают. То есть, ноги».

Впрочем, Гарри был вынужден признать, что пафосная речь Волдеморта, который перешел к описанию своего фамильного древа, ведущего начало прямиком от Слизерина, нисколько не стоила того, чтобы слушать, да и сам он свою разведывательную деятельность начал ничуть не лучше.

Однако на всякий случай Гарри отодвинул ноги на недосягаемое для Снейпа расстояние и постарался вслушаться в речь Волдеморта.

– …Предлагаю приступить к трапезе, – закончил Лорд.

На столе мгновенно появились серебряные и фарфоровые блюда, полные еды, причем Гарри не был уверен, что всё это действительно можно есть.

– Бекаса с грибами? – шепотом спросил Люциус, наклонившись к самому уху Гарри. – Я знаю, ты их обожаешь.

Гарри оставалось лишь кивнуть, чтобы затем уставиться на свою тарелку, где в окружении серовато-кремового мусса возлежала небольшая печеная птичка, почему-то пронзающая себя своим острым клювом. Есть птичку-самоубийцу не хотелось совершенно. Гарри с завистью посмотрел на тарелку самого Люциуса, где располагались три ломтя розоватого сочного мяса с карамельной ароматной корочкой.

С трудом оторвавшись от завораживающего зрелища, Гарри посмотрел перед собой. Глядя на него с едва заметной усмешкой, Северус Снейп ловко нарезал вилкой на кусочки что-то золотисто-коричневое, отделяя мелкие косточки.

– Хочешь угря, как у Северуса? – поинтересовался негромко внимательный Люциус. – Ты обычно не очень любишь брать рыбу, но если вдруг хочется…

– Нет-нет, – Гарри поспешно уткнулся в свою тарелку.

«Это почти что маленькая и очень замученная курица, – начал убеждать он себя. – А куриные ножки постоянно подают в Хогвартсе».

Это помогло. Гарри аккуратно отделил одну ножку и принялся срезать с неё крошечные кусочки мяса. Сложные трюки с ножом и вилкой заставили его забыть обо всем.

– Цисса, – настойчиво дергая его за рукав, прошипела Белла. – В третий раз спрашиваю, ты мозг будешь?

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на свою тарелку.

– Голову! – наконец догадался он. – Нет, Белл, не буду.

– Отлично, – Беллатрикс протянула руку и, крутанув одним ловким движением голову за клюв, отделила её от тушки.

«Хорошо ей, – с завистью думал Гарри, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Белла колотит по птичьей голове ложкой. – После Азкабана, наверное, и не такое можно. А я тут мучаюсь с этими приборами».

Он осторожно обвел глазами стол. Все ели как умели, кто-то использовал все приборы, которые лежали у тарелок, причем многие это явно делали наугад, кто-то, не стесняясь, брал еду руками. Волдеморт о чем-то думал, рассеянно вертя в руках палочку. Прибора перед ним не было.

«И даже спросить нельзя, почему он не ест, – расстроено подумал Гарри. – Вроде бы это никого здесь не беспокоит».

Голод и ароматные запахи окончательно свели его с ума, заставив плюнуть на приличия и взять наконец бекаса руками. Убедившись, что это никого не шокировало, более того, никто вообще на него не смотрит, Гарри осмелел. Он незаметно призвал поближе к себе блюдо с крошечными тефтельками, а потом и тот самый печеный окорок, который так одуряющее пах на тарелке Люциуса.

Бокалы сами наполнялись вином и другими напитками, названий которых Гарри не знал. Одно было понятно – ничего не алкогольного на столе не было.

«Гадкая Нарцисса сейчас ужинает куриными ножками с печеным картофелем и запивает тыквенным соком», – жалел себя Гарри, беря первый бокал.

«Так ей и надо», – решил он на третьем.

Все волнения отошли на второй план. Его почти не беспокоил Волдеморт, сидящий совсем близко, не смущала ни нога Снейпа, снова добравшаяся до его ноги, ни Люциус Малфой, ни Белла Лестрейндж…

– Наш Лорд уже заскучал, – наклонился к его уху Люциус. – Увы, все мы даже по праздникам быстро начинаем раздражать повелителя. Сейчас начнутся танцы – жалкое зрелище, если учесть, что из дам только вы с Беллой, да и умеющих танцевать не намного больше. Но когда все толкутся в вертикальном положении, ощущение праздника куда ярче, чем за столом. А потом Лорд уйдет в свой кабинет, а мы продолжим праздновать.

И в самом деле, зазвучала музыка, все, словно под угрозой Круцио, побросали начатый десерт и вскочили с мест.

Жадно поедая глазами повелителя, Беллатрикс тем не менее пошла танцевать с мужем. Гарри принял поданную Люциусом руку и тоже встал из-за стола.

Против его представлений, ничего смешного не происходило. Большинство Упивающихся смертью попросту рассредоточились по всему свободному пространству зала, некоторые хаотично двигались, иногда попадая под музыку, на деле же большинство просто переходили с места на место. То и дело взрывались хлопушки, осыпающие присутствующих крошечными летучими мышами, змейками и черными звездами.

Позволяя Люциусу кружить себя по залу, Гарри размышлял, насколько важной может стать информация, которой он располагал после этого праздника. В этом ребусе мог разобраться разве что Дамблдор.

Имеет ли смысл информация о том, что Беллатрикс Лестрандж отлично танцует и обожает высасывать мозг бекасов? А то, что Волдеморту скучно среди своих приближенных даже в день рождения? А то, что домовики Малфой-мэнора изумительно запекают кабанчика? И наконец, пригодится ли знание о том, что Северусу Снейпу не дают покоя ножки Нарциссы Малфой?

Неожиданно Люциус Малфой остановился, с сожалением отпуская руку Гарри.

– Уступаю право танца, – улыбнулся Люциус Гарри, и тот обнаружил, что его правая рука уже крепко сжата пальцами Северуса Снейпа, другая рука которого лежит на талии.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся новому партнеру, вновь позволяя кружить себя по залу.

«Так вот почему нельзя пить, – думал он. – Эти кружения могут довести до дурноты. И неплохо было бы хоть немного распустить корсет… похоже, тот кусочек окорока был лишним. А если меня сейчас стошнит на профессора Снейпа… Может, это развеселит Волдеморта».

Гарри попытался отвлечься от этих мыслей размышлениями о том, что случилось бы со Снейпом, если бы он знал, с кем на самом деле танцует. «Сто баллов с Гриффиндора», – заорал бы он и потом долго мыл руки с мылом.

– Тебе нехорошо, Нарцисса? – тихо спросил Снейп, наклоняясь к уху Гарри. – Ты очень побледнела.

«Чует, гад, что меня вот-вот стошнит», – злорадно подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал:

– Да, есть немного. Я бы подышала свежим воздухом, если ты не против, Северус.

– Я провожу тебя, – галантно предложил Северус, лавируя вместе с Гарри между шатающимися по залу гостями.

Хорошо ориентируясь в Малфой-мэноре, Снейп довольно быстро вывел Гарри на небольшую закрытую веранду, на которой, тем не менее, было морозно, и окно с внутренней стороны покрылось льдом.

– Тут лучше? – обеспокоенно спросил Снейп, преобразовывая неказистую скамью в удобное кресло и призывая из навесного шкафа плед.

– Да, гораздо. Спасибо, Северус, – искренне поблагодарил Гарри, тошнота которого и в самом деле отступила.

Он сел в кресло, позволяя Снейпу укутать одним пледом его ноги, а вторым – плечи. Ему показалось, что зельевар излишне усердствует, разглаживая плед на коленях и подтыкая с боков, а когда Снейп укладывал мягкими драпировками второй плед на плечи, Гарри готов был поклясться, что прикосновение к его груди было не случайным.

Закончив с пледами, Северус присел на подлокотник кресла и замер.

«Глупо будет, если окажется, что у Нарциссы с ним роман, а я тут сижу как статуя, – подумал Гарри. – Может, она меня не предупредила, потому что стеснялась этого? Да и опять же – всего полтора дня, зачем о таком говорить».

Гарри осторожно скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Снейпа.

«Как же он достает меня в школе, – неожиданно с обидой подумал Поттер. – А тут такой заботливый, предупредительный. Вот вернусь в Хогвартс, буду смотреть на него и вспоминать, как он тут с пледом суетился. А может и еще что-нибудь».

Почему-то Гарри совсем не удивился, обнаружив, что пока Снейп увлеченно изучал двор, утонувший в снегу и сумерках, его рука незаметно пробралась под плед и теперь осторожно гладит плечо.

– Северус, – тихо произнес он, судорожно решая, хочет ли он уйти прямо сейчас или это именно то, что ему стоит узнать о Снейпе и Нарциссе Малфой. – Что ты делаешь?

Рука на плече замерла, и Гарри успел расстроиться, что, наверное, он вспугнул нервного профессора, но в этот момент, совершенно неожиданно и без объявления войны, Снейп резко развернулся к нему лицом и впился в губы поцелуем.

Этот поцелуй не имел ничего общего ни с поцелуями Чжоу или Джинни, ни с поцелуем Люциуса. Малфой целовал спокойно и властно, словно обходя свои владения, а Снейп терзал его губы, то ласково проводя языком, то вцепляясь зубами в нежную кожу губ и языка.

«У меня сейчас такие распухшие губы будут, – разозлился Гарри, стараясь не задумываться о том, что его руки зачем-то зарылись в волосы Снейпа. – Останется только транспарант надо мной повесить, что Нарцисса Малфой с кем-то целовалась».

И Гарри в ответ сильно прикусил губу Снейпа, получив вместо ожидаемого возмущенного рыка протяжный стон в рот, от которого по телу прошла легкая дрожь.

Дышать в корсете, да еще во время поцелуя, было совершенно невозможно.

«Теперь понятно, почему современные девушки такие холодные, – подумал Гарри, игнорируя тот факт, что злосчастные трусики снова повлажнели. – У них во время поцелуя не возникает желания срочно разоблачиться, избавляясь от корсета».

– Шнуровка, – наконец пробормотал он, упираясь головой в спинку кресла, чтобы хоть немного отодвинуться от разгоряченного Снейпа.

Снейп кивнул и принялся расстегивать крючки на корсете спереди. Этого было мало, шнуровка по-прежнему тисками держала талию и нижние ребра Гарри, но легкая сорочка неожиданно оказалась на свободе, как и скрываемая под нею грудь. Тонкая ткань четко обрисовывала контуры, притягивая как магнитом Снейпа, который склонился ниже, прямо через сорочку прикусывая и целуя соски. Намокшая ткань лишь усиливала ощущения.

– Шнуровка, – простонал Гарри. – Снейп… шнуровка.

Снейп скользнул рукой за спину Гарри и ослабил верхний узел. Но вместо того, чтобы распустить весь корсет, он вернулся обратно к груди.

– Сне-ейп, – протяжно простонал Гарри, удивляясь, до чего фамилия звучала короче и легче произносилась, чем имя. Гарри собирался сказать «хватит» или «пошел вон», а может даже выговорить длинное «да что вы себе возомнили, Северус Снейп?», но вместо этого у него почему-то получилось: – Ну давай же…

Снейп нехотя оторвался от его груди и вскочил на ноги. Гарри пришлось разжать руки, отпуская его.

– На кресле не получится… в этом платье, – хрипло произнес он.

Гарри никак не мог понять, о чем Снейп говорит. Ему холодно, мокрая ткань прилипла к груди и между ног, а Снейп ничего не делает, только что-то говорит!

Кажется, Снейп понял это по его глазам, потому что он легко вытащил Гарри из кресла за локти и поставил лицом к окну. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, Гарри машинально уперся руками в подоконник, чувствуя, как прохладные руки Снейпа ныряют к нему под юбки, поднимая их до уровня бедер. Он вздрогнул, чувствуя легкое прикосновение зубов Снейпа к его бедру, когда тот попытался без помощи рук спустить трусики.

Наконец ему это удалось. Впрочем, можно было так не мучиться, ведь всё равно с одного бока юбки волной легли почти до щиколотки, когда Снейп убрал руку, чтобы расстегнуть собственные брюки.

Рука вернулась на место, а Гарри с облегчением почувствовал прикосновение обнаженной теплой кожи к своей. Проникновение было столь долгожданным, что Гарри не мог сдержать стона. И еще одного, и еще…

Его возбуждали эти руки, эти движения, это блеклое отражение в стекле, в котором он видел пусть не себя, а Нарциссу. Но затуманенные глаза, хоть и были серыми, тем не менее, были глазами Гарри.

В отражении можно было рассмотреть и Снейпа, который, сильно прикусив губу, смотрел не перед собой, а на шнуровку на спине Гарри.

Поэтому Снейп не видел того, что увидел Гарри. Появившегося в отражении удивленного и немного озадаченного лица Люциуса.


	5. Chapter 5

– Люциу-ус, – не то простонал, не то прохныкал Гарри, не в силах остановиться или хотя бы обернуться.

– Что? – выдохнул Снейп.

За его спиной хлопнула дверь.

– А-а…– протянул Снейп, не прекращая движений и не отпуская бедер Гарри. – Потом… потом поговорим.

В голове Гарри пронеслась мысль, что они, может, и поговорят, а вот его, точнее, неверную Нарциссу, вряд ли ждет что-то хорошее. Но Снейп был прав – остановиться сейчас, отодвинуться, поправить юбки, а потом просто отойти от окна было совершенно невозможно. Даже наоборот, появление Люциуса вызвало новую волну острых ощущений, разогревших кровь настолько, что Гарри уже не чувствовал холода от окна.

Неожиданно сквозняк прошел по его голым коленкам, словно дверь опять открылась.

«Только не Волдеморт», – успел подумать Гарри и снова увидел в окне отражение Люциуса.

Малфой как зачарованный смотрел на отражение Гарри, то есть, Нарциссы, и, наконец, подошел ближе.

– Нет, я не должен, – пробормотал он, касаясь голой шеи Гарри.

Снейп что-то неразборчиво произнес, дернув головой вперед, словно приглашая. И в самом деле приглашая, как понял неожиданно Гарри, когда Люциус резко нагнулся и проскользнул между его руками, устраиваясь поудобнее спиной к подоконнику.

Теперь Гарри больше не видел отражения, он видел Люциуса, который пару мгновений просто смотрел на них со Снейпом, а затем притянул лицо Гарри к своему за подбородок и поцеловал. Этот поцелуй отличался от того, каким он целовал Гарри в спальне Нарциссы – тот был спокойным и властным. И на поцелуй в крошечной гостевой комнате он не был похож – тот был страстным, долгим и медленным, словно Люциус смаковал его. Этот поцелуй был дрожащим от возбуждения, яростным и болезненным.

Гарри не мог даже застонать, когда почувствовал руки Люциуса на груди, потому что ему не хватало воздуха. Шнуровка всё ещё держала его в своих тисках. Впрочем, Гарри казалось, что он весь в тисках. Его бедра сжимали руки Северуса, его соски, ни на мгновение не отпуская, теребили, сжимали, тянули и щипали пальцы Люциуса. Язык оказался втянут в рот Люциуса, а то, что ритм движений Снейпа не совпадал с ритмом ласк Малфоя, заставляло Гарри разрываться от ощущений.

Гарри попытался вдохнуть хоть немного больше воздуха и потерял сознание, не упав на каменный пол лишь потому, что его с обеих сторон поддерживали руки.

***

Очнулся Гарри на чем-то мягком и теплом. И вообще вокруг было мягко и тепло. А еще корсет больше не давил на талию, чулки и неудобные туфли тоже отсутствовали.

«Может, мне всё это приснилось?» – обрадовался Гарри, одновременно ужасаясь тому, что ему вообще может присниться _такое_. Он не спешил открывать глаза, справедливо решив, что если он в Больничном крыле, то, чем позже мадам Помфри заметит, что он проснулся, тем позже она вольет в него свои лекарственные зелья.

Прислушавшись, он понял, что надежды на Больничное крыло тают с каждой секундой – рядом с ним разговаривали, и, хотя собеседники говорили вполголоса, Гарри Поттер не сомневался, что это Северус Снейп и Люциус Малфой.

«Мерлин, пусть я всё ещё Нарцисса!», – взмолился Гарри и незаметно сжал под одеялом ноги.

Мерлин не подкачал, тело всё еще было женским.

– …Темный Лорд в последнее время сильно приблизил Яксли, а не только Пия, – продолжил начатую фразу Люциус слева от Гарри. – Сегодня после празднования закрылся с ним в кабинете, решают что-то.

– Яксли идиот, – лениво произнес Снейп над правым ухом Гарри. – Он делает главную установку на Министерство, и это будет грандиозным провалом.

– Ну не Хогвартс же считать оплотом противостояния, – негромко хохотнул Люциус. – Там только Дамблдор и дети.

– Дамблдор – ваша единственная надежда, – возразил Снейп. – А что касается детей, не мне напоминать тебе про Отдел Тайн.

– Почему надежда? – удивился Люциус.

– Дамблдор – канонист, – пояснил Северус, меня положение, отчего его нога под одеялом коснулась ноги Гарри. – Понимаешь, Люциус? Змееныши растут змеенышами, львята – львятами, потому что так указала Шляпа. Каждому директор заботливо даёт подержаться за самый главный страх, и это выбор каждого – бороться с ним или пытаться избежать. Ты помнишь свой, Люциус?

– Может, – голос Люциуса стал совсем тихим, – когда все мои вещи ничего не значили для однокурсников, а гриффиндорцы и вовсе смеялись над моим дорогим фамильным перстнем? Это страх нищеты, ведь так? Я был недостаточно богат и властен, чтобы заставить их всех замолчать.

– Думаю, это страх одиночества, мой друг, – мягко ответил Снейп. – В этом и проблема. Понять, что тебя пугало, можно слишком поздно. Помнишь мою историю с оборотнем? Я тогда решил, что погибну и так и не скажу ей, что чувствую. Я не умер и стал думать, что мне суждено встретить оборотней и в дальнейшем. Я придумал сотню темномагических заклинаний, половина из которых смертельна для оборотней, а вторая половина – для самого заклинателя. И что же?

– Что же? – эхом повторил Люциус.

Гарри старался не дышать.

– Я так и не сказал ей, что чувствовал, – усмехнулся Снейп. – А что касается Хогвартса… вот умрет Дамблдор, а он умрет, тут уж не думай, он не как наш повелитель, и придет ему на смену Минерва. Справедливая. Слизеринцы станут равны другим факультетам, их хитрость пойдет на пользу дипломатии, а изворотливость будем помогать не только им, но и другимдомам. И приезжает твой Драко домой – а ты не узнаёшь этого мальчика с горящим взором и лучшего друга Грейнджер. Друга, потому что они оба хорошо учатся, а значит, могут сотрудничать.

– Драко в следующем году Хогвартс закончит, – нервно ответил Люциус.

– Я знаю, – произнес Снейп. – Я просто привел пример, который хоть колыхнет твою толстокожую тушу.

– Я не толстокожий, – запротестовал Люциус. – Я очень ранимый!

– Ну да, – засмеялся Снейп.

Гарри незаметно приоткрыл один глаз. Он лежал между мужчинами на постели в спальне Нарциссы. За окном была ночь, но свет от крошечной зачарованной свечи позволял разглядеть искаженные от бликов лица и силуэты.

– А вообще не слушай меня, – помолчав, добавил Снейп. – Ты же знаешь, у меня всё время сплин от этого белого вина.

– И ты им раз за разом напиваешься, – Люциус оперся на локоть, глядя на Снейпа через профиль упорно притворяющегося спящим Гарри. – Хуже ребенка, честное слово.

– Я отвлекся и не заметил, что пью, – пожал плечами Снейп, тоже поворачиваясь на бок. – Глазел на… на твою супругу. И потом, чем мне было запивать угря? Красным, что ли?

Гари почувствовал, что Снейп положил руку ему на ногу выше колена и начал медленно поглаживать.

– Кстати да, – заметил Люциус. – Совесть должна быть, Северус. Хотя бы какие-то её элементы. Как минимум касающиеся чужих жен.

Снейп хмыкнул.

– Хорошо, – свирепо продолжил Люциус, ныряя рукой под одеяло и начиная гладить другую ногу Гарри. Гарри совсем перестал дышать, представляя, чем всё закончится, если их руки встретятся. А главное, где они могут встретиться. – Я заужу требования. Или не с моей женой, или не у меня дома. Ну в самом деле, Северус, это настоящее хамство.

– Мне уйти? – кротко спросил Снейп. Их пальцы всё-таки не соприкоснулись, потому что Северус быстро миновал низ живота, одновременно задирая сорочку Гарри почти до груди. Конечно, было еще одеяло, но почему-то Гарри казалось, что это ненадолго.

Хуже всего было то, что Гарри давно полагалось очнуться, но он просто не знал, чего от него ждут. Придется что-то сказать или сделать? Но что?

Варианты «у меня болит голова» и «я Гарри Поттер» он отмел сразу, а другие в голову никак не приходили.

– Разумеется, нет, – промурлыкал Люциус. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты уяснил, что это было очень по-хамски с твоей стороны.

– Это пожалуйста, – рука Снейпа вынырнула из-под одеяла, полностью обнажая грудь Гарри, сорочка натянулась, удерживаемая внизу ягодицами. Медлить больше было нельзя.

Гарри открыл глаза.

– Ой, – банально сказал он.

– Как спала, милая? – нежно улыбаясь, спросил Люциус, гладя Гарри по внутренней стороне бедра.

– Продолжим? – поинтересовался Снейп, водя указательным пальцем по груди Гарри.

– Что? – Гарри покраснел.

– Так, например, – Снейп наклонился и скользнул языком по губам Гарри, проникая вглубь рта. Прежде, чем Гарри успел ответить на поцелуй, Снейп отодвинулся, уступая Люциусу.

– Или так, – ухмыльнулся Люциус, тоже целуя Гарри.

«Ничего себе, сходил на разведку, – подумал Гарри, приподнимаясь, чтобы выпустить подол сорочки и позволить раздеть себя целиком. – Хорошо хоть никак себя не раскрыл и зелье еще действует. Вот бы конфуз вышел».

– Есть ощущение, что поцеловался со мной? – ухмыльнулся Северус, откидывая сорочку Нарциссы на пол.

– Нет, – фыркнул Люциус. – И потом, я и так могу поцеловать тебя, Северус, только это никому не доставит удовольствия.

«А я бы посмотрел», – хотел сказать Гарри, но сдержался, тем более что Люциус уже сел на кровати и потянул его к себе, понуждая усесться сверху.

Гарри медленно насадился на член, заставляя Люциуса негромко охнуть.

– Теперь двигайся, детка, – попросил Малфой, засасывая его сосок.

Гарри негромко застонал и послушно приподнялся, чтобы снова опуститься вниз.

Сзади его спины коснулись руки Снейпа, о котором он уже успел забыть. Снейп гладил его спину, целовал, покусывал, его руки спускались всё ниже, пока одна из них не проскользнула между ягодицами. Гарри вздрогнул, вызвав новый стон у Люциуса, когда пальцы Снейпа вдруг оказались внутри.

– Не тяни, Северус, – прохрипел Люциус. – Он…на… Она достаточно подготовлена.

Гарри застонал, продолжая приподниматься и опускаться, но теперь еще и на пальцы Снейпа. Через мгновение пальцы исчезли, Люциус снова оторвался от груди Гарри, чтобы прильнуть к его рту, и в этот момент к спине прижался Снейп, медленно, но настойчиво входя сзади.


	6. Chapter 6

Утром Гарри проснулся первым. К его облегчению, он все еще был Нарциссой – гранулы не подвели. Ночь он помнил смутно. Сказывалось еще и то, что у Нарциссы под кроватью оказалась бутылочка мятного ликера в подарочной упаковке. Определить, подарили это ей или она сама собиралась кому-то подарить, не было никакой возможности, поэтому ликер просто выпили. Он оказался очень освежающим и просто дьявольски приторным. Поэтому ликер пришлось запивать терпким вином, которое в свою очередь заедали виноградом. Правда, не весь виноград был съеден… Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданно всплывших воспоминаний.

Гарри Поттеру было сложно даже представить, как смотреть на Снейпа в Хогвартсе и отвечать ему на всякие каверзные вопросы после того, что творилось этой ночью. Утешало лишь то, что Снейп не знал, кто был рядом.

Самостоятельно отыскав свежую сорочку и натянув её на себя, Гарри подобрал с пола две небольшие сумки с портключами и палочкой и вышел в коридор.

Теперь оставался крошечный шанс что, проснувшись без него в комнате Нарциссы в обнимку на её кровати, Снейп и Малфой вообще не вспомнят о реальных событиях. На самом деле они лишь поцеловались, когда пили ликер на брудершафт. Впрочем, Гарри был вынужден признать, что для брудершафта поцелуй был слишком долгим и страстным.

В конце коридора Гарри обнаружил приоткрытую дверь в комнату, где имелся туалетный столик. Тщательно закрывшись в этой комнате, он наконец-то смог расслабиться и хлопнул в ладоши.

Домовичка появилась незамедлительно.

– Одеть для выхода, – повелительно кивнул Гарри.

Уже через четверть часа он спустился в сад и крадучись направился к воротам. Сонный сад служил отличным обрамлением для такого же сонного замка, ни один его обитатель или гость не встретился Гарри, ни за одной дверью не слышал он шума или разговоров. Малфой-мэнор словно вымер.

Гарри аппарировал в Хогсмид. В Хогсмиде на улицах тоже было пустынно, даже Зонко и Сладкое королевство еще не открылись, хотя Гарри очень рассчитывал приобрести что-нибудь для друзей на «неограниченный кредит Малфоев».

До Хогвартса он добрался без приключений, и даже не встретил никого в коридорах школы. И только у горгульи директорского кабинета стоял Гарри Поттер.

– Наконец-то, – прошипел он. – Солодовая шипучка!

Горгулья послушно отодвинулась.

Гарри прошел за Нарциссой, не понимая, чего она так злится. Это ему стоило злиться, если учесть то, что она не рассказала про свои отношения со Снейпом. И вообще много чего не рассказала.

– А вот и Гарри! – обрадовался ему Дамблдор, сразу вставая с кресла и подходя к ним. – Как дела, мой мальчик? Успешно? Ты цел и невредим?

Гарри прислушался к своим ощущениям. Всё тело ломило, задницу саднило, во рту было ощущение, что туда нагадил Косолапус, ведь всем известно, что кошачье дерьмо ничто по сравнению с тем, что выдает организм низзла или хотя бы полуниззла.

– Да, директор, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Всё хорошо.

– Ну и замечательно, – расплылся в ответной улыбке Альбус Дамблдор. – Не буду больше мешать.

– Два часа дня, Поттер, – сухо заметила Нарцисса, быстро избавляясь от одежды, стоило лишь двери закрыться за директором.

– Сколько?! – поразился Гарри, с помощью Нарциссы выпутываясь из платья, юбок и корсета.

– Вот именно, – Нарцисса налила воду из кувшина и кинула туда гранулы. – А теперь давай, рассказывай.

– Мне кажется, вы меня крупно подставили, – произнес Гарри, обретая свою внешность и наконец-то влезая в свою обычную одежду. – Не предупредили о ваших отношениях с профессором Снейпом, ничего не сказали о темпераменте Люциуса…

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – Нарцисса требовательно подняла руку. – О чем ты? Все мои отношения с Северусом сводятся к тому, что он присматривает за Драко. И темперамент Люциуса… в последние годы он стал чуть теплее лягушки.

– А как же… поцелуи и всё там такое… – Гарри зашел за спину Нарциссе, чтобы затянуть корсет и, воспользовался этим, чтобы скрыть смущение.

– Поцелуи? С Люциусом? Или с Северусом? – воскликнула Нарцисса. – Да еще и всё там такое?! Как можно успеть… Поттер, ты гей?

– Нет, конечно, – возмутился Гарри. – У меня девушка есть. Я просто думал, что раз они сами лезут с поцелуями и руками везде, то значит, так и надо. Я просто не хотел провалиться!

– Гм, – Гарри показалось, что Нарцисса выглядит смущенной. – Раз об этом зашел разговор… нет у тебя больше девушки.

– В ка-каком смысле? – заикаясь, спросил Гарри. – Что с Джинни?

– С Уизли всё хорошо, кроме того, что она в депрессии. Аккуратнее пока с её братом, мы вроде разобрались, но засветить в глаз тебе он пока еще хочет.

– Подробнее, – мрачно сказал Гарри, наливая еще воды.

Пить ему хотелось нещадно.

– В общем, чтобы поменьше говорить с твоими друзьями, у которых подавляющее большинство разговоров сводится к обсуждению Северуса или Драко, – начала Нарцисса, – я вполне естественно решила провести время с твоей, то есть моей, девушкой, короче, с Джинни. Ну мы целовались, целовались, и я решила, что в принципе можно сделать что-то еще. В конце концов, валяться в теплой постели куда приятнее, чем сидеть на этих неудобных диванчиках, но тут…

– Дайте угадаю, она дала пощечину? – вставил Гарри.

– Нет, – отмахнулась Нарцисса. – Просто встала и сказала, что она готова подождать еще два или даже три года, когда вы оба закончите школу. Странная она какая-то. Одним словом, так как я понимала, что не знаю как ты, а вот я точно этой благодати не дождусь, то решила поискать другие варианты.

– О Мерлин и Основатели, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Не угадал, – усмехнулась Нарцисса. – За невероятно скучным обедом рядом села чернявенькая девица… я не запомнила, с какого она факультета… Зовут, кажется, Ромильда. Вот с ней мы и уединились в вашей спальне, благо от Рона удалось избавиться с помощью метлы – он тут же унесся, и встретились мы только на ужине, а остальные твои соседи разъехались, как тебе известно.

– И вы… – начал Гарри.

– О да, – самодовольно кивнула Нарцисса. – Мальчиком быть куда веселее, повезло вам. Впрочем, этой… кажется, всё-таки Ромильде, тоже понравилось.

– Прекрасно, – проворчал Гарри. – Теперь я даже не знаю, с кем потерял девственность.

– Невелика потеря, – хмыкнула Нарцисса. – Всё бы хорошо, но нас застукала Гермиона Грейнджер, которая почему-то проигнорировала библиотеку, зато спокойно без стука вломилась в комнату мальчиков.

– О Мерлин, – прошептал Гарри, наливая себе еще воды.

– Еще хуже, – вздохнула Нарцисса. – Быстро очистив помещение от чернявочки, она заявила, что боится неудачи в свой первый раз, а судя по Ромильде, неудача со мной, то есть, с тобой, грозит ей меньше, чем с Роном. В общем, не завидую я её будущему мужу: эта девица получает всё, что хочет, и сразу.

– И тут вошла Джинни? – догадался Гарри.

– Поттер, это тебе что, любовный роман? – сухо спросила Нарцисса. – Или просто у вас там такой проходной двор обычно? Никто никуда больше не вошел. Мы просто переспали два раза с Грейнджер…

– Два? – уточнил Гарри и покачнулся.

– Напоминаю, что перед этим был еще один раз с этой Ромильдой, так что не переживай, ты вполне конкурентоспособен, – утешила его Нарцисса, неверно истолковав причину расстройства Гарри. – Но вообще теоретически один раз ты ей еще должен. Ну и, наконец, вечером подошла Джинни, вся такая возвышенная, и выдала текст на тему «я подумала и я вся ваша».

– Куда еще её-то? – взмолился Гарри.

– Вот примерно это я и сказала, – кивнула Нарцисса. – А она, конечно, обиделась.

– Я так понял, вы мужа так не балуете? – неожиданно прищурился Гарри. – Может, это не у меня проблемы, а у вас? Я хотя бы шпионил, а вас никто не заставлял тянуть их в постель!

– Может, дело в возрасте? – неуверенно произнесла Нарцисса. – Ну, они все такие юные, свеженькие… Ну-ка, Поттер, иди сюда.

Непонимающий Гарри подошел ближе.

Нарцисса наклонила голову и поцеловала его в губы.

– Что-то не то, – задумчиво сказала она, прекращая поцелуй. – Надо бы получше в этом разобраться, но когда?..

– Может, еще как-нибудь поменяемся? – предложил Гарри, вытирая губы. – Например, на день Святого Валентина, или можно и раньше…

– А хорошая идея, Поттер, – улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Можешь ведь.

Она вышла из кабинета директора. Гарри постоял еще немного у стола и налил попить. Встреча с друзьями его немного пугала.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Гарри покидал Малфой-мэнор, это не для всех прошло незамеченным. Из окна спальни Нарциссы за ним наблюдали.

– Ну что, ушел? – спросил из-под одеяла Люциус.

– Да, – Снейп отодвинулся от окна. – Через часик-полтора явится твоя законная супруга.

– Сев, ты уверен, что это Поттер? – Люциус поднял голову и снова рухнул на подушку. – Моя голова-а…

– Абсолютно, – Снейп лег обратно в постель. – Разумеется, я еще выужу всю информацию из Дамблдора. Почему он меня не предупредил, интересно? Но это точно именно Поттер.

– Он тебя не предупредил, потому что знал, что ты извращенец, пускающий слюни при виде Поттера, – хрюкнул Люциус в подушку.

– На себя посмотри, – Снейп беззлобно пнул Малфоя ногой.

– Как ты думаешь, – сменил тему Люциус, – он стоически терпел, чтобы не раскрыть себя, или ему понравилось?

– Очень интересно было бы посмотреть на стоического Поттера, но такого явления в природе не существует, – хмыкнул Снейп. – Может, через пару поколений… А пока он скорее бы оглушил всех, включая именинника, и сбежал, благо портключ у него был.

– Портключ? А, ты успел пошарить в его сумках, пока задирал юбки, – понимающе кивнул Люциус. – Но если честно, спать со своей женой вот так, да еще тащить в постель тебя – это противоестественно, – добавил он.

– Сейчас явится Нарцисса и ты всё узнаешь о противоестественности, – пообещал Снейп. – Спорим на галлеон, что ее природа тоже дала о себе знать в Хогвартсе?

– Ты думаешь, она мне там изменила? – ревниво поинтересовался Малфой.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

– Она бы тебе уже и тут изменила, если бы ты приглашал хорошеньких девочек, – сказал он. – Но вот незадача – девочки в округе не водятся. Вот лопнуть мне на месте, Поттер сейчас наверняка по всему Хогвартсу бегает от жадных взглядов красоток, убеждая себя, что его смущает лишь то, что их много.

– Кстати, – Люциус подобрал брюки, убедился, что они не его и перебросил их Снейпу. – Северус, может, ты раскроешь мальчику глаза? Я очень не против на твой день рождения всё это повторить, но уже без внешнего вида Нарциссы.

– Хотя чулки и корсет я бы оставил… – мечтательно произнес Снейп. – И юбки…

– Спокойно, Северус, не перевозбуждайся, – предостерег его Люциус. – Поттера здесь нет, а я с утра не готов на такие сексуальные подвиги, как спать с тобой.

Снейп кинул в него подушкой.

– А раньше тебе нравилось, – обвиняющим тоном заметил он.

– Раньше я был молодой, наивный и не знал, что Поттер вырастет в такое чудо, – парировал Люциус, швыряя подушку обратно. – Так что ты думаешь? Поговоришь с ним?

– Как ты это представляешь? – Снейп надел рубашку и увлеченно принялся бороться с пуговицами. – Вызываю Поттера на отработку и говорю, мол, на дне рождения Темного Лорда всё было чудесно, мы с Малфоем хотели бы повторить, что ты делаешь вечером?

– А почему нет? – удивился Люциус.

– А почему ты до сих пор не намекнул Нарциссе, что её неспроста влечет к женскому полу? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Северус.

– Я что, сумасшедший? – удивился Люциус. – Чтобы я своими руками отобрал у неё уверенность в том, что она идеальная жена и мать? Она хороший друг и в самом деле отличная мать, да и потом, она же меня на месте заавадит за такие подозрения.

– Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, – развел руками Снейп. – Я тоже не сумасшедший, поэтому предпочту подождать, пока они сами раскроют свои глаза и поймут, что дело вовсе не в Оборотном зелье или что они там себе придумывают.

– А если они никогда это не поймут? – грустно пробормотал Люциус.

– Значит, будем спать с твоей женой, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Рано или поздно они используют не такое хорошее Оборотное зелье или еще что-нибудь произойдет.

– Например? – Люциус с надеждой посмотрел на Северуса.

– Например… – эхом повторил Снейп.

Перед его глазами встала картина.

Гарри Поттер на отработке. К нему, декану Слизерина, заглядывает старый друг.

Они сидят и тихонько разговаривают, а потом… Снейпу видится всё как в тумане, но почему-то там фигурирует мятный ликер, платье как у Нарциссы и стол, за которым Поттер работал на занятиях.

– …В общем… ну должно же что-то произойти, – уклончиво ответил Снейп, прогоняя соблазнительное видение.

Дверь распахнулась.

На пороге стояла Нарцисса Малфой.

– Предупреждаю сразу, – холодно произнесла она. – Вчера у меня болела голова.

– Конечно, ласточка моя, – откликнулся Люциус, целуя ей руку. – Я сразу так и понял, и Северусу сказал, да ведь, Северус?

– Именно так и сказал, – подтвердил Снейп.

The end.


End file.
